My Paper Heart
by BlotOfInkOnFinger
Summary: She moved and danced, her hips swaying and her arms flailing in a crazy chicken dance type manner. The rain poured down, and he thought it was such a humourous cliche anyway, so he joined her. "We're living in a reverie, Draco." she giggled.


**My Paper Heart**

She moved and danced, her hips swaying and her arms flailing in a crazy chicken dance type manner. The rain poured down, and he thought it was such a humourous cliche anyway, so he joined her.

And she laughed and sang and danced, and brought his hand nearer to her own, grabbing it and pulling him into her dream.

"This isn't real, Draco." she sang, probing him with her smiles to dance.

"This isn't reallll. Just wait for meeeee. And dance, dance cuz i'm singing a newww song."

And he heard guitar strumming somewhere in his head where he wasn't thinking about kissing those red moving lips of hers.

So he grinned and brought thier bodies to a crashing point where his pale chest met her shivering one, her smile faltering not one bit as she waved her wet, dripping locks away from their plastered seat on her forehead.

He felt alive, yet he felt unreal. She brought the sky to him and he brought her down to the grass. They couldn't speak, and the sky would make her jump with every raindrop that pattered onto with light taps. Moments passed seconds and minutes, as they trickled past one by one from their conscience.

"What are we doing?" he laughed, staring deeper into the brown orbs that twinkled beneath his grey gaze. "We're living in a reverie, Draco." she giggled.

"A reverie?" His eyebrows rose.

"Yes."

"And what are we doing?"

"We're falling."

"Why?"

"Because the ground needs us."

"But we might get hurt."

"Doesn't matter."

"How come?"

"Because we don't exist." she brought her finger onto his palm and traced circles. "We're not in this world right now. We're the tears falling from the sky, Draco." she whispered.

"You're like a child, Hermione."

She threw her head back and beamed. "I am a child. I just don't get the chance to be one usually."

"Saving the world and all that?"

"Don't mock me Draco. I'll bite you."

He smirked and leaned forward to touch her nose with his. Their bodies were strewn on the green lush grass, their legs entangled and their silly smiles opening the sky up for them further.

They lay in silence for a while. Just breathing, feeling their one heart beat against their chests as they were consumed by themselves.

"Don't break my little pink heart, Draco."

"I'd never be able to. My little pink heart beats for you, you know."

She pushed his blonde hair away from his face and pouted.

"You know, you're the only existing thing i've ever hugged at night, other than my teddy bear, of course. But they don't hug back, you know."

"That sucks."

"It does."

The prickly ends of the blades of grass tickled their sides but no one was laughing.

"Why do i suddenly feel sad, Draco?"

"Because the sky needs just one more sad song before the sun can come to lighten us up."

"I don't want to sing a sad song."

"Shh. The sun's on it's way."

"But then tonight will end."

"I know."

"That means this will end."

"I know."

"But i don't want this to end."

"We need it to. Just bottle this up and throw it into the sea."

"But it'll be lost."

"It won't, because i'll be at the other end to collect the bottle."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"Okay." she sighed, and picked herself up, a sight to bring tears. Her face was so utterly sad, and forlorn - he couldn't let her heart bleed like this.

"Don't be sad."

"I can't help it."

"Look, the sky's opening up for you. Sing with the sun."

She looked up and saw the pinkish yellow sun get bigger for her, and dry those tears off of her.

"This is like a perfect happy ending."

He got up with her, smiling at her happiness.

He hated to bring them both down. So he became sad and sighed -

"But we're not real, remember?"

She frowned.

"Our hearts are - "

"Made of paper." He finished for her, chuckling.

She looked at him angrily. She couldn't help it though - it was so ridiculous.

"Paper hearts." she sang, twirling with the rays of sunshine bouncing off of her.

They danced some more then, her pink nighty and brown curls pushed up against his white T-shirt.

* * *

"Kiss us goodbye now, Hermione."

And she did.

* * *

**A/N:** I was listening to My Paper Heart by The All American Rejects when i wrote this, and I had such an adorable picture of Draco and Hermione in my head,  
that I couldn't stop these silly words from coming out. It may sound silly and nonsensical to everyone else, but trust me, if you're anywhere near as sentimental as me then My Paper Heart in your head, will make it make sense. Oh also, Pon and Zi ROCK MY WORLD. Has anyone seen anything cuter? This reminds me of them too. But now that I think about it, =P , the initial idea of such a carefree Dramione came when I was just in Downtown Chicago earlier today, and as some of you must know, Lollapalooza was taking place (a musical festival, for you poor souls out there,) with all this crazy, trippy kind of music reverberating in the streets and everywhere - just a great, inspirational aura, even though I couldn't be _there _to see it live, but ah, anyway - that was my inspiration.

Cheers people, have a great day.

:)


End file.
